Human Again
by Aramira
Summary: What will InuYasha do when he and Kagome are captured on the new moon? Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the new moon and InuYasha and Kagome were making a quiet camp in an unfamiliar wood. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were still at Kaede's, helping her re-stock her supplies. InuYasha, as usual, didn't want to help but Kagome had convinced him to accompany her to look for some special herbs. Being as it was the new moon; InuYasha didn't take much convincing to leave the village. His companions knew his secret but he didn't want it common knowledge that he turned into a helpless human every month.

They had had a small cooking fire, as it was still summer and quite warm at night. Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag, which was more for comfort than warmth, and watched as InuYasha flopped down with his back to her, looking across the clearing. Kagome watched as the starlight that illuminated InuYasha's silver hair changed to inky black when his human side came out.

InuYasha made a very handsome human, tall and muscular with long black hair. His eyes stayed he same though, and Kagome took comfort in that. She was certainly attracted to his human side, but she preferred him as hanyou, half-demon, even if the rest of feudal Japan reviled the half demons.

InuYasha sat, feeling his senses deaden as he became human. His ears no longer swiveled to pick up minute sounds, his eyesight lost its sharpness and his sense of smell was lessened considerably; though he could still smell Kagome's familiar scent from behind him.

He also lost his innate ability to sense danger. Demons or bandits could sneak up on them unawares and since he could no longer invoke the Tetsusaiga, they were at the mercy of any evil that came upon them. Not that he was much worried about that tonight since they were still fairly close to familiar, relatively peaceful territory.

Although he didn't mind that his companions were humans (though if asked, he'd have said they were barely tolerable), he hated when he became human on the new moon. It wasn't just about losing his demon powers, it was about being reminded that he had no place in the world, he was neither demon nor human and rejected by both groups.

_Except for Kagome_. The thought flitted into his mind unbidden and he tried to force it away. His other companions had overcome their inherent prejudices quickly and accepted him, but Kagome had done it from the moment she'd met him. In fact, she'd come right up to him and petted his ears! He flushed slightly at the memory, though at the time it was not pleasurable, since he was still sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow.

Yes, he finally had to admit to himself, Kagome was the one person who accepted him totally and without question, even preferred him as hanyou. But since he had been guarding his heart for so long, it was hard to let her see that he appreciated it. He was getting colder, his demon blood no longer keeping him warm, but it was not unpleasant after the heat of the day.

He was about to lay down when he heard the unmistakable sound of steel ringing against steel in battle. He was halfway to his feet, his hand on the Tetsusaiga when he realized that that might not be a wise course of action. He went to wake Kagome, so they could go deeper into the woods.

He leaned over her, face inches from hers and whispered her name, her eyes popped open and got very, very wide, she almost cried out in shock but InuYasha laid a hand gently across her mouth. She was curtained in long black hair and the sight of InuYasha as human was an interesting one that she didn't get to see very often. She nodded to show she understood to be quiet and asked him what was going on.

"Fighting, from somewhere nearby." He replied, still whispering, "We should go further into the woods."

"We should see if someone needs our help first."

"I doubt it's our fight, and besides, I can't use the Tetsusaiga right now."

"Right, well, we should still go see if someone needs our help, if we have to, we can go get Sango and Miroku." Her tone was decisive and she tried to sit up. However, InuYasha was still leaning over her and they bumped noses. For a moment she thought they might kiss, but he shot backwards and turned his back to her.

She sighed inwardly, hurt by how fast he'd tried to get away from her, _He must think I'm gross. _She swallowed her grief and stood to hear the clash of steel as well.

InuYasha was facing the direction of the fight, but he had jerked back from Kagome because at that moment, when their noses touched, all he could think about was kissing her. _I can't let her know I think like that about her, she'd leave for sure, then were would I be? _He hoped his blush was back under control when he turned to ask her to follow him, and be quiet about it.

Kagome followed InuYasha as quietly as she could, which InuYasha had to admit was pretty quiet _For a human. _The struggle was still going on when Kagome and InuYasha arrived at a rise. InuYasha pulled Kagome down next to him at a rise in the land so they wouldn't be seen.

Despite her pain from the way InuYasha had recoiled from her, she still felt fluttery in her stomach from the protective way his arm was draped across her back while they lay on their fronts trying to determine what was going on below them.

There was a complex encampment in the sparse woods below them. There appeared to be at least 35 people in the camp, and the steel on steel they had heard came from a couple of men that were sparring in the firelight. There were both women and men in the camp but no children.

InuYasha signaled to Kagome to follow him as he wriggled backwards so as not to draw attention to their hiding place. She did and when they were safely out of earshot he said, "See, I told you it was none of our concern."

"Yeah." Kagome's voice was soft and distracted. InuYasha noticed but didn't comment, he simply led her deeper into the woods so as not to be easily discovered if he camp sent out scouts or sentries. They found a fairly secluded area and Kagome laid down without a word to InuYasha. _Now what did I do?_ InuYasha thought, Kagome usually at least said goodnight to him. He sighed to himself and lay down as well.

Kagome's breathing was even, betraying the inner turmoil that kept her awake. She could feel the heat from InuYasha's body even though he was more than a foot from her. She was remembering their noses bumping and she was imagining what it would have been like if he'd kissed her, or at least not recoiled. Her chest tightened but she forced the tears away and thought instead of the way his arm on her back made her feel.

It was a protective touch, done almost it seemed, without thought. That made her even more confused, it was so easy for him to touch her when he was being protective, but he recoiled almost anytime they casually touched. She decided that at some point she would have to speak to InuYasha about the way he made her feel, but she wasn't that brave yet. She sighed softly and finally relaxed into sleep.

InuYasha may have lost his demon senses for the night but he was so tuned in to Kagome that he felt her wakefulness, her tenseness and finally her sigh into slumber. It confused him, these feelings he was having, he didn't want to like Kagome, she wasn't from his time. And once they had the jewel shards back together and the Shikon jewel was whole again, she would go back to her time to protect it. _Or she might give it to you._ The thought came unbidden and he tried to dismiss it as nonsense.

_Why would Kagome give the jewel to you? _InuYasha asked himself, after all, he wanted the jewel to become a full demon, and Kagome didn't want that. She wanted him to stay hanyou. But she didn't realize what she was asking of him, _But she isn't asking you, she's never asked you to stay a half-demon, she's just your friend, your friend no matter what_. His friend no matter what, even when he was mean to hide his feelings, even when he's been impatient with his companions, even when he goes back to Kikyo again and again

That last thought came into his head and he nearly sat up with an enticing new thought. Kagome often went back to her time after he'd been to see Kikyo, when she did stay; she was quieter, her golden laughter gone for days. He reviewed time after time when he and Kagome had touched, every word and glance was reviewed in his head in a couple of moments and it suddenly clicked in his head. Could Kagome possibly have feelings for him? Feelings that were not simple friendship? He rolled onto his back to look up at the stars, and let himself hope, just a little bit. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He was woken suddenly and violently. His eyes took only moments to adjust to the torchlight and he could see that there were men holding him down and there was a sword to his throat. Damn his inferior human senses! He looked to his left, not caring that a line of blood was now trickling down his neck, to see that Kagome had a sword to her throat as well. He growled and demanded "Who are you?"

The one with a sword on him laughed, "What makes you think you're the one in charge here?" he poked InuYasha again with his sword but that only garnered him another growl. Kagome was fully awake now and staring wide eyed at the men surrounding them.

One of the men used a stick to poke at her, "What's with this clothing?" he said as he started to raise Kagome's skirt. She screamed and InuYasha took another shallow cut to his neck when he rolled away from the man with the sword. They thought he was going to make a break for it but instead he lunged at the man with the stick and punched him as hard as he could. Though InuYasha was still human, he was powerfully built and very, very angry so the punch sent the man crashing to the ground, unconscious.

Then InuYasha spun towards Kagome, knocking the sword at her throat away and he pushed her against a tree and shielding her with his body. He could feel her trembling and he shook with fury. But the men who had accosted them had recovered and had the pair surrounded and outnumbered four to one.

There were several swords on them as well, including the Tetsusaiga. The demon sword wouldn't transform for anyone besides InuYasha, and then, only when his demon blood flowed; so it appeared to be an old, rusted sword. But InuYasha noted that the other swords the men carried weren't in too good of shape for real. He growled, thinking that if only it was morning, then he could get them out of this without any trouble. But in human form he wouldn't be able to protect Kagome.

Kagome whispered his name in fear and trust that he would know what to do, that he would protect her. InuYasha debated for only a moment then he relaxed his stance, but did not let Kagome's body become visible yet. He relaxed further, standing tall in a non-threatening stance but drew his arms back to hold Kagome to his back in a reverse hug. She whispered his name again and he squeezed her reassuringly.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked again. The men chuckled and the one that had had the sword to InuYasha's throat replied.

"We want the two of you."

"For what?" InuYasha snarled.

"Entertainment." It was not the answer they were expecting, but at this point they had no choice but to comply.

They wanted to tie the two up but Kagome suddenly stepped in front of InuYasha and boldly declared, "We will come willingly, there's no need to tie us up, we won't be able to escape." InuYasha blinked in surprise but realized that Kagome was setting them up for an easy get away once dawn came and his demon powers returned. The men prodded at them with swords and sticks and InuYasha put his arms protectively around Kagome. But they couldn't walk that way and she slid to his side, fitting in right under his arm. He now only had one arm around her but the security she felt didn't diminish.

They walked back towards the encampment and Kagome looked to the stars and prayed for dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fairly short walk and when they entered the encampment Kagome and InuYasha realized that what they'd seen earlier hadn't been exactly what it appeared. What they'd thought they'd seen was a camp of men and women, traveling from one place to another, practicing swordplay to keep their skills honed. When InuYasha and Kagome entered the camp they saw a completely different story. There were about 20 soldiers and they were in a separate area than the women and some of the men. The women were malnourished and had bruises, they were tied together and many were staked to the ground. There were a few men that were tied down in a similar fashion as well, also looking the worse for wear.

Kagome was tied with her hands behind her back and a shackle staked her to the ground, out of reach of any of the other staked women. InuYasha was similarly tied and staked, though he was also tied by his hands to a tree. Kagome was out of reach of the other women but she was within earshot so she tried to get the attention of some of them to find out just what was going on.

A woman about Kagome's mother's age finally came over to Kagome, though she carefully stayed out of the short rope's reach. "What is this place?" Kagome asked her.

"It's a prison camp." The woman's voice was flat and unemotional.

"A prison camp?" Kagome was quiet for a bit, trying to understand, hostages and prisoners weren't unusual in the feudal era, but a roving prison camp? She didn't understand and said as much.

"Feuding warlords in the area we came from conscripted the men for their armies, and the women and children to feed them and tend them after battle. Our side was outnumbered and finally defeated, that's when we were taken as spoils." A small bit of anger and humiliation crept into the woman's voice and Kagome wanted to reach out to her. "The warlords' men forced our men to return to the villages with the children and they took us a couple days' march from the Lord's castle to a makeshift village where we were forced to be their servants. Some of the girls were taken to be the soldier's women." Kagome let out a small gasp and the woman smiled sadly at her. "I was lucky to escape that fate, but as you can see, we are not treated well." She lifted a sleeve to show Kagome a badly healed broken wrist, then she gestured to the area where the men and InuYasha were tied, "Shortly after we arrived in the village our men tried to rescue us. But they were outnumbered and not as well trained as the Lord's soldiers so many were killed, the others were captured."

The Lord was worried that his men would be upset with him if he let the rescue and escape attempts continue so he ordered his men to take us to one of his allies far away." Kagome understood, the remaining men wouldn't want to leave their children or their crop for too long, even for their women since it was life or death just to survive the winter for many in his time. "We have been traveling for over a week now, and our numbers get smaller almost every day. Many of the women are too sick or injured to continue and they're left behind, the men are being killed off as sport." She explained to Kagome that the men were given short knives or sticks and were forced to fight the soldiers who were armed, if poorly, with swords.

_So that's what they meant by entertainment._ Kagome thought. She was watching the sky lighten and was praying that dawn would arrive with InuYasha's demon powers before the soldiers decided to just kill them. The woman was looking at Kagome strangely, "Forgive me, but you don't seem too worried."

Kagome gave her a tight smile, "I worry that they'll just kill us before InuYasha can rescue us."

The other woman shook her head, "There are too many of them, even if this InuYasha arrives with an entire village, the soldiers are well trained. And they don't typically let the people they bring into camp live very long."

Kagome nervously smiled just a bit, "I hope long enough." The woman looked at her as though she felt sorry that Kagome had such optimism, it made Kagome sad for what the women there had endured. The woman moved off then, leaving Kagome feeling exposed. She looked to InuYasha and her breath caught in her chest. He looked a lot like he had when she first met him, bound by arrow and vine to the God tree. Tonight though he was human, his long hair black absorbed the starlight rather than reflecting it like his silver hair did. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, though Kagome was sure he wasn't.

InuYasha was feeling his humanness keenly now, his hands weren't claws that he could use to cut through the ropes holding him and his human ears weren't sharp enough to hear the soldiers discussing what to do with him and Kagome. He flexed his muscles, trying to find some give in the ropes that bound him, but even if he'd had his demon strength, they were too tough to be broken by strength alone. He squinted in the flickering firelight to see if he could find his Tetsusaiga. _There it is!_ He could see it had been left in a careless pile of ill-cared for weapons. He was hoping that the soldiers would make him fight before dawn, so that he would be untied when he became a half demon again.

He'd learned the story of the encampment from another captive as Kagome had and was told that the men were forced to fight in unfair match-ups before they were killed. He noted that the soldiers had gotten sloppy with their weaponry now that they were out of sight of their Lord. _If only I could get to my sword!_ He may have lost his demon senses and his demon strength, but his skill was in his mind and his muscles. He felt Kagome's eyes on him but he didn't want to see the fear in her eyes and feel helpless to make it go away so he kept his closed, feigning sleep to the others in camp.

He opened his eyes when he heard Kagome's squeak of fear, what he saw made him see red. The man that had tried to lift Kagome's skirt in the woods was standing above her with another stick, trying to lift it again. She was struggling to keep her dignity as best she could given that her hands were tied behind her back and she had a leg staked to the ground. She refused to make it easy for the man whom she was trying to stare down. The other women were looking away, trying to afford her some small measure of privacy that she didn't have.

The man soon tired of her maneuvering and took a short sword out of its sheath, "Stop squirming!" he commanded and Kagome complied. "Stand up." She did, chin lifted high, her eyes flicked to InuYasha and he saw through her façade to what he didn't want to see, her fear. The exchange had been noticed by the other soldiers and they were watching with interest. "Time to see what you're hiding under those strange clothes." He said as he started to cut at her shirt with his sword.

Kagome started to shake as her shirt gapped open in the front and the man before her started to cut at her sleeves. "No! Leave her alone!" InuYasha yelled, straining at his bonds.

"Shut him up." The man said to another who grabbed a sword and went over to InuYasha. He held a sword to InuYasha's throat and InuYasha saw it was the Tetsusaiga.

"If you speak again, worse than what's planned will happen to the girl." His voice was strong until InuYasha growled at him, at that moment the soldier felt fear ride up his spine and felt disoriented, as though he was the captive, not this strange human in front of him. InuYasha held his tongue but he couldn't keep he growl away. His eyes were glued to Kagome as she endured her humiliation. Her shirt was now cut off her and she was standing in her bra and skirt.

The man's face was eager as he cut Kagome's skirt and it fell to the dirt. He reached out towards the jewel shards in a jar hanging between her breasts and she finally shrank back, her nerve breaking in the face of possible assault. As she shrank back she heard her name in a familiar voice accompanied by an also familiar growl. "InuYasha." She whispered in her mind, not daring to look over at him in case the man tried to touch her again.

But the camp was now distracted from her plight by one of their own. Those that had been sleeping were now awake, and those that had been awake when the two companions were brought into camp were staring at the tree where InuYasha was tied. Where they had had a human tied to a tree now stood a demon breaking away, intent on violence. When the man before her took his eyes off of her to see what the commotion to his left was she snuck a look as well. What she saw made her gasp and breathe InuYasha's name.

It was not yet dawn but InuYasha's hair was silver and his dog ears and claws were back. What had made her gasp though were the purple slashes on his cheeks and the redness in his eyes. He had turned full demon.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha had turned full demon only a few times in his life, Myouga had explained to the companions why. When InuYasha's life was in true danger, when he was so weakened by blood loss or injury that he was near death, his demon side would take over to keep him alive, keep him fighting. Kagome had seen it before and it was a truly frightening sight. She dared hope that they would escape now that InuYasha was free, however, she was also frightened about what his being demon meant. Had they mortally wounded him while she was being humiliated and his demon side taken over to save him? Would that mean once he was free of the demon blood he would die?

She knelt on the ground, trying to shield herself from the eyes around her. She felt cloth about her shoulders and she looked up to find the same woman she'd been speaking to drape her torn shirt about her to try and give her some dignity. Kagome smiled her thanks but was too dry-mouthed to speak. She was surprised that the woman was even moving in the face of the assault that was occurring only a short distance away from them.

InuYasha had broken his bonds and he tore the throat out of the man holding his sword. He tore the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it transformed, causing more gasps of fear from the soldiers. He was a killing swath as he made his way to Kagome. In the matter of seconds there were five bodies spilling their life blood into the dirt and he was far from through. His demon madness registered Kagome being covered by another female and that she was safe, if only for the moment. A moment was all he needed. He didn't use the wind scar though he was capable of it in this state. He wanted blood, and a lot of it.

He took two soldiers down to his right and spun to get another one that was foolishly trying to sneak up on him. The remaining soldiers fell back on their training and fell into attack formation. It was much too late. The demon sword seemed to move on its own accord, slamming through any attacks or parries that were thrown up in front of the soon to be dead soldier. In moments all but two of the soldiers were dead. The leader and the man who cut Kagome's clothes off.

They were now cowering in fear as InuYasha stalked towards them. The leader stood to try and reason with him and his head went flying into the darkness. The last survivor was now blubbering at InuYasha's feet, begging for mercy. But there was none. InuYasha dropped the Tetsusaiga which transformed from a demon blade into a regular looking sword. InuYasha leaned down and without pause, tore the man's throat out.

He stands and looks around the camp for someone else to fight. There is no one. He spies Kagome on the ground and he walks to her. The woman that was with her gasps and runs to the group of women huddled together, trying not to be noticed by the blood-thirsty demon in their midst. Kagome's eyes are fixed on InuYasha; she stays on the ground, not sure what he will do to her. She whispers his name.

He stops in front of her and says "Jewel shards." And a hand reaches out to them; she sits back in surprise and not a little fear. His hand stops and he pauses, then takes her arms and stands her up in front of him. He leans into her and she can feel the heat of his exertion on her bare skin, his claws free her hands from their bond. He leans back and she shivers, he then seems to notice her lack of clothing and looks her up and down. He smiles and his fangs show, then he grasps her and roughly kisses her. She is shocked and burning with adrenaline but despite the pain the kiss brings, both physically and emotionally, she returns it.

Suddenly dawn breaks and he breaks the kiss, his arms dropping to his sides. She sees his eyes cloud over and the purple slashes fade from his face, then she sees him fall back into unconsciousness.

As he falls into the darkness he hears a familiar voice call his name. It is comforting; he knows she is OK and that he can rest. Kagome dropped to her knees over InuYasha, hands running up and down his body, looking for the wound that caused his transformation. She is confused and relieved to find none. She sits back then and notices the women and remaining men. And the bodies, there had to be twenty men, all dead or very close to it, bleeding in the encampment.

Kagome managed to get her skirt tied back on in a fairly modest way and she had to tear her sleeves off completely to get her shirt to stay on and stay closed. She was in much skimpier attire than she was comfortable with in the midst of strangers but it couldn't be helped. The men and women seemed to be coming around to the fact that they were free and no longer in danger. Kagome went to the woman who had helped her first, convincing her that things were ok now. They managed to get the women untied and unstaked and they in turn helped get the men free.

Once they were all free the group looked to Kagome. She had retrieved the Tetsusaiga and its sheath and laid them next to InuYasha whom she checked on every few moments, making sure he was still breathing and his pulse was strong. She was sitting by him now, his head in her lap when she realized that the once-prisoners were now asking her what to do next.

She recognized the shock that they were in so she told them to gather away from the bodies and start a new fire and get everyone fed properly. She didn't have her pack with her but she went from person to person anyway, checking their wounds. She went back to InuYasha as soon as possible though, not sure what they would do next. She knew that they should all be going to Kaede's to get taken care of, but she wasn't going to leave InuYasha and the others seemed too afraid to go near him, never mind help carry him for a day's walk.

Near late morning though the woman who had helped Kagome came up to her, "My name is Suki. I wanted to thank you for freeing us. Your name is Kagome?" Kagome nodded, sensing the woman wanted to say more. "Your friend," she stumbled a bit over the word friend as she nodded towards InuYasha, "He saved us. And it looks like he needs more help than any of us can provide." Suki saw the relief in Kagome's eyes and knew she had guessed correctly. "Many of us need healing as well. You were traveling in this area when you were captured?" Kagome nodded again. "So you must know where we can get help."

"Yes." Kagome replied, "There is a village a day's walk from here, and a priestess lives there, we can all get help there, but InuYasha's going to need to be carried."

Suki nodded, "We will build a litter, the others are frightened of him but they will do so if I ask." Kagome closed her eyes in relief and a tear escaped. Suki leaned over and brushed it away, much like Kagome's own mother might have, "I will ask, and we will leave soon."

Kagome was very tired but she stayed awake, tending to InuYasha, then once they were ready to go she made sure everyone had a buddy to ensure no one was pushed too hard on the short journey. They had gathered all that they might need and all that they could carry from the dead soldier's camp. They were too small and injured of a group to do anything with the bodies, though Kagome suspected that the former captives might not even care to even if they were able. So the soldiers were left where they fell, perhaps the Lord or one of his allies might come looking for them, but Kagome doubted it.

They made a detour to gather Kagome's things from the woods, she was glad she had Kaede's herbs already; they would be needed in the village. Four of the men carried InuYasha in the lead, Kagome next to them. Night fell and they made camp, this time with a much more relieved bunch. Kagome cradled InuYasha's head in her lap as she leaned against a tree for rest. The men had set up a watch for the night so Kagome fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha was clawing his way back to consciousness. It felt at first like a dream he was having, but he was reliving the fight in the soldier's camp. He slowly opened his eyes to darkness and he was concerned for a moment before he saw the stars. Then he saw Kagome's hair on her torn shirt, lengthening his focus he saw her face. It was pulled into an expression of concern, even as she slept. He stared at her, using his demon senses he probed her scent for blood or injury and was flooded with relief when he found none.

Then he probed his own body and shifted slightly to test his muscles. He could feel some stiffness but no injury. Kagome stirred as he did and he stilled, hoping not to wake her. He searched his surroundings with his nose and could smell blood on himself, but those it belonged to were no where near. He could smell others close to them and as his thoughts cleared some more as he identified them as the captives.

Then he noticed that he was comfortable. He was under Kagome's sleeping bag and his head was in her lap, cradled by her arms. He sighed a little and tried to remember what had happened in the camp, the last thing he recalled was that man cutting at Kagome's clothing. Kagome started to moan in her sleep, she seemed to be having a bad dream so InuYasha softly said her name. Her eyes popped open at the sound of his voice and she looked down at him, directly into his amber eyes. She brought her head forward and the stars were obscured by her silky hair. "You're ok." He said, reaching a hand up to touch her face.

She couldn't speak so she just stared into his eyes and tilted her head into his hand. Finally she said, "You saved me."

"How?"

"You don't remember?" he shook his head and she nodded. He felt funny in this position now that she was awake so he sat up, needing both hands and a little help from her. He sat facing her, their legs touching. The man keeping watch had noticed the movement and was staring at them but Kagome waved a hand at him and he turned back to his watch. "What _do_ you remember InuYasha?"

"I was tied to the tree, and I saw that man slice your shirt." His hand strayed to her shoulder where there was a knot and he fingered the material. She nodded.

"He cut off my clothes." She blushed, "And then he tried to take the jewel shards. I heard something happening from where you were and when I looked-" she paused, taking a deep breath, "When I looked, you had transformed."

"Transformed?"

She nodded, "Into the demon." InuYasha sat back. He just stared at her, lost in shock. He knew as well as she did that that was only supposed to happen when he himself was in mortal danger, and he had already verified that he wasn't hurt at all.

"You don't mean how I usually am do you?" He asked, trying to make sure he knew what she meant. Kagome shook her head. InuYasha lifted his eyes to the sky, _I wonder what happened? Why did I transform when_ _I wasn't in danger? _Then he lowered his eyes and they locked with Kagome's. _Was it because of her? Had he transformed because Kagome was in danger? Was that even possible?_

_What's he thinking? _Kagome wondered. _Does he know why he turned into a demon? Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What happened after that?" he said softly, needing to know.

"You fought the soldiers."

"I killed them didn't I?" she nodded. "All of them?" she nodded again. "Anyone else?" she shook her head and he was relieved. "When did I pass out?"

"After." She was kind of afraid to tell him that he had kissed her, she was afraid he'd be upset that he did, like he was when they bumped noses the previous night.

"After I killed them all?"

She nodded again, knowing that she was only putting off the inevitable; he deserved to know what had happened, and he would be able to tell if she was lying. "Also…After you killed them you said you wanted the jewel shards. Then- then you stood me up and you kissed me. Then you passed out." She said it in a rush and tried to look away but his amber orbs held her as sure as the ropes that had been around her hands earlier.

"I-I kissed you?" His eyes were wide with shock but he was trying to see what her reaction had been but right now he couldn't read her. "I kissed you?" he repeated, sounding stupid even to himself.

Kagome was holding her breath; he didn't seem to be disgusted, just very surprised. Maybe he didn't think she was gross. Though it wasn't too comforting thinking that he would have to be out of his right mind to conceive kissing her, it was still better than the alternative. She nodded again, feeling dumb that she couldn't come up with some sort of intelligent comment.

"Are you mad?" his question startled her; she thought that he'd be mad at her, not the other way around. She shook her head and her hair danced around her bare shoulders and he wanted to touch it. His hand was halfway there when he stopped, realizing what he was doing. Kagome caught his hand before he let it drop and she held it.

"I'm not mad InuYasha. You scared me when you did it. But I'm not mad." Her hand was warm against his, despite the way she trembled, as if cold.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, "I didn't hurt you did I?" she could only manage to lower her eyes and shake her head again. He wasn't being mean like usual, he was actually being nice, being gentle. There was a tone in his voice that she'd only heard when he spoke to Kikyo, well, when he spoke to Kikyo and she wasn't trying to kill him. Could he possibly be having feelings for her?

When she lifted her eyes again he was looking at her with an openness she'd never seen in him before. She still held his hand so she brought it to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. It was his turn to catch his breath. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes, how come he hadn't noticed how beautiful they were? Or how much of her soul he could see in them? Why didn't he see before what he was seeing now?

He leaned forwards until he was up on his knees and their faces were inches apart. His other hand was on her knee and he slowly leaned in until her face was just a blur. She bridged the last inch until their eyes closed and their lips brushed softly against each other.

"Was that scary?" he asked her, leaning back onto his heels, resting his arms on his knees.

"No." she whispered.

"Good." His eyes hadn't left hers and he saw the physical and emotional exhaustion in them. "You should rest." She nodded. He got her sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground next to them and she got in. He sat against the tree she had been leaning on and laid her head in his lap. He watched as she sighed and fell deep into sleep. He kept watch along with the men, feeling his body heal from the violence the transformation had done to him.

In the morning there were murmurs at InuYasha being up and apparently fine but no one said anything to either of them. One of the women was put into the litter instead of InuYasha and they reached the area by Kaede's hut in the early afternoon. Kagome was still leading them, InuYasha at her side, but they hadn't talked about their kiss, or much else.

"Kagome! Where have you been? We were worried." Shippo's excited squeak greeted her as he leapt into her arms. Then he spied the freed captives, "Who are they?"

"It's a long story Shippo. Could you get Kaede and the others? I'll also need my backpack with my medical kit; most of these people need medical attention." He nodded, pleased to be assigned such an important task. He ran off and Kagome started to arrange the men and women by what their physical ailments were in anticipation of her companions. InuYasha just sat, watching the activity, being carefully avoided by most of the group. He harrumphed when the others arrived and took off.

Kagome didn't have much time to worry about him though; she was helping Kaede tend to the men and women and trying to answer her friends' questions at the same time. She told them the story of the group's capture but she wanted to save the rescue story until they were in private. Kaede sent Sango into the village to find lodging for the worst off of the group while she, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku set up camp for the rest.

It was agreed they would stay in the village until their worst were fit to travel and then head back to their homes. In the meantime, one of the younger men had volunteered to go ahead and bring word to their village. They had not come up with a story to tell the Lord yet, but they weren't even sure they'd need one. The soldiers were obviously not killed by any of their hand, and the Lord would likely assume that a rival or some random demon had done it. Either way, the village would move so that the Lord would not be able to easily locate them again.

Finally everyone was settled in and Kagome could tell her friends what had happened after their capture. InuYasha still wasn't back so she relayed what had happened, managing to keep her blush just a shade under tomato when she got to the part where InuYasha had kissed her.

Sango and Kaede hhhmm'd, Miroku looked thoughtful and Shippo was jumping up and down asking if Kagome and InuYasha were mates now. "Shippo, shush, it was something that happened when InuYasha was a demon, he's not himself when that happens." Sango calmed the little demon.

"Yeah, and I don't think InuYasha wants to talk about it." Kagome said.

"Besides, I think we have more to worry about since he became a demon when he was apparently unhurt." Miroku said.

"And how to keep it from happening again." Kaede mentioned. They all nodded but further discussion was cut of by InuYasha barging into the hut.

"You guys talking about me?" he demanded.

"We were." Kaede's admission took him by surprise so he just sat. "We need to find out why you turned into a demon when you were unhurt." InuYasha just grunted, apparently uninterested. "You _were_ unhurt InuYasha?"

"I don't have any wounds on me do I?"

Kaede ignored his rudeness, "Since Kagome didn't see you when you transformed and you don't remember if you were hurt; it is entirely possible that you were mortally injured but healed when your demon side took over." The companions thought this over.

"But there was no blood on his clothing." Kagome said finally.

"Are you sure? He had a lot of blood on him from the soldiers." Miroku asked.

Kagome thought back, she'd seen InuYasha after he'd killed the first soldier and there was blood on his arm, but not a lot, "I'm sure. He had a little blood on his arm, but there wasn't enough to indicate a mortal wound. And you don't have any tears or holes in your clothes do you InuYasha?"

"No." he was almost sulking. Kagome was angry, this was serious! Anytime he went full-demon he was a little closer to not coming back.

"InuYasha SIT!" he crashed face first to the floor of the hut, boards creaking from the impact.

"What'd you do that for!" his voice was angry now but Kagome was angrier.

"You act like you don't care about what happened! SIT! This is important! SIT! We need to know why you changed. SIT!" Kagome was on her feet and InuYasha was afraid she would keep SIT'ing him until he went right through the floorboards. He was about to retort (and risk another SIT'ing) when a small voice piped up.

"I think I know why Master InuYasha transformed."

"Myouga!" the others exclaimed, InuYasha only groaned.

"So you know why InuYasha became a demon even though he wasn't wounded?" Kagome knelt on the floor again.

"I'm wounded now." He complained, finally sitting up and shooting a glance at Kagome. But when she looked back he jumped behind Miroku, so that if she told him to SIT again he'd take Miroku with him.

Kagome ignored his behavior and turned her attention back to the flea. "Yes, I do believe it was because of you." He told her.

"Me? But I wasn't wounded either."

"But you were in danger."

"There's nothing new about that." Sango said, "Kagome's been in worse danger than that before." It was true, in their journeys together; they had all been in mortal danger more than once. InuYasha had only transformed when his body was so broken that only his demon strength could keep him alive and fighting.

"From what I heard-" Myouga started.

"You mean from what you heard while you were eavesdropping." InuYasha said from his safety behind Miroku.

"Of course." Myouga continued unfazed by the insult, "Anyway, from what I heard, Kagome wasn't in mortal danger at that point. It was her virtue that was in danger." Kagome was trying to control her blush, and not doing too well.

"Her virtue? Why would that be a problem for InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Is not her virtue more important than her life?" Myouga answered. Kagome dropped her head, wishing she could just disappear into the floor as the redness crept up to turn her ears red as well.

"What's virtue?" Shippo asked. Kagome blushed deeper.

"Virginity." Miroku answered sounding like the expert. Kagome's face was rivaling the red of InuYasha's cloak.

"Oh. Is that another name for the Sacred Jewel shards?" Shippo's questions were innocent but Kagome wanted to disappear. At least she wasn't the only one embarrassed though; InuYasha's ears were showing a pink tinge over Miroku's shoulder.

"Not exactly, but it's something that's also very important, usually more so to women. I'll explain it to you later Shippo." Sango said, trying to get the conversation to go in a less embarrassing direction for her friend who shot her a grateful look. Sango then looked to Myouga, "That doesn't make sense though Myouga, why would something non-life-threatening cause InuYasha to change? Especially when it was someone else in the danger."

"Simple my dear. You have known a woman who's virtue was stolen have you not?" most of the friends nodded, even Kagome, rape was more widely reported and talking about in her time.

Then she understood that part, "They say they'd rather be dead."

Myouga was nodding, "So does it not make sense that a living death would be worse than actual death? I believe that that is what InuYasha's demon side was responding to."

"That would make sense if it was Kagome that had turned into a demon. But InuYasha's virtue wasn't being threatened." Miroku stated, implying that InuYasha's virtue wasn't worth much.

They could see InuYasha getting upset behind Miroku but Myouga distracted him and floored the companions, "No, but if the demon's love was threatened, it would emerge."

"The-the what-?" Kagome managed before she simply stood and fled. The others were looking from the door to InuYasha to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"Myouga! What are you talking about?" InuYasha demanded.

"When a demon mates it is for life, therefore the bond is very strong. I am presuming that you and Kagome have not yet mated but if the feeling is there, and the demon inside saw Kagome in danger, then it would do anything to protect her. If you yourself were unable to."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting Kagome."

"Not when you're tied to a tree with a sword to your throat." Shippo said.

"Hey Myouga, do you think that it was the Tetsusaiga that caused me to transform?" InuYasha said, trying to recover some dignity.

"It was the Tetsusaiga they were holding you with?" InuYasha nodded and Myouga thought for a moment, "Perhaps. Maybe being in human hands it was calling to your demon self and your rage helped it along."

"Still…It seems quite a violent reaction to have-" Miroku was cut off as InuYasha bolted out the door.

InuYasha paused outside Kaede's hut and then went in the direction of the God tree where he could smell Kagome. He didn't go as fast as he could have since he also smelled that she was crying. He didn't like it when she cried; he never knew what to do.

He crept up on her as she was standing, her back to the God tree, looking out into the twilight while tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sobbing or anything, but the silver light reflecting off her cheeks where the tears had run rivers told that she'd been at it pretty hard.

This was something new for InuYasha, women (well, Kagome mostly since he didn't have a lot of experience with women) were usually loud and dramatic when they cried. This quiet pain disturbed him and he didn't want to upset her even more and risk another SIT'ing.

He crept closer, keeping to the other side of the tree, hoping that she would stop soon and he could talk to her. But as he stood with his back to the tree he could hear her start to talk to herself. At first she was just murmuring 'why' over and over as she rocked back and forth slightly. Anyone else standing as near wouldn't have been able to hear her, but InuYasha's ears were exceptional and he could hear every whisper. _Why what?_ He thought. _She can't really be that upset about what Myouga said, could she? Is the idea of my love that bad?_

"O InuYasha. Is it really true? Do you love me? Or is it your demon side that wanted my body? Why did you kiss me that second time?" her tone was pained and it tore at InuYasha's heart. "Will you kiss me again?" this time she sounded hopeful. Kagome saw a blur of red and silver and InuYasha was blocking the stars she'd just been looking at.

Kagome gasped and would have stepped back at the sudden movement had her back not been to the tree. "You missed the rest of what Myouga had to say." He told her, his voice softer than usual.

"Oh?" was all she could manage.

"He said that it might have been the Tetsusaiga that made me change."

"The Tetsusaiga?" Kagome looked away.

"Yeah, it might have been calling to my demon side and feeding off of my anger."

"Really?" she looked up at InuYasha again.

"Really." He told her, trying not to let the disappointment that he felt show in his voice or his face. InuYasha had found that he wanted her to want him more than he had ever realized was possible.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Why did you kiss me?" nothing in her tone told him which kiss she meant, but InuYasha couldn't fool himself into thinking that she had meant the first one. Instead of answering, he scooped Kagome up in his arms and leapt into the tree. Kagome squeaked in surprise and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck. They leapt higher and higher, much higher than Kagome had been before, before InuYasha settled on a branch. He sat securely in the branches and in that position Kagome was comfortably in his lap.

She kept her arms around his neck as she snuggled into his warmth. They had a magnificent view from their vantage point and Kagome had almost forgotten the question she had asked InuYasha when he buried his head in her hair and answered her. "I didn't want you to remember me kissing you as something scary."

She turned to face him, their eyes locking. "Thank you." It was an odd thing to say but she meant it.

"Would it be ok if I did it again?" he was afraid to ask but he had to. He was rewarded by the look in her eyes and he did kiss her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Their lips met softly at first, then more insistently. Their lips parted and when they started to explore each others' mouths hot shivers ran through the both of them until they were out of breath.

Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's chest, feeling his accelerated heartbeat. InuYasha pulled Kagome in close, her hands on his chest. He kept an arm wrapped around her and the other holding her head he rested his cheek against her hair and breathed in her smell, it was intoxicating. "I do love you Kagome." He whispered it too softly for her to hear. He relaxed as her breathing got deeper and finally she slept.

InuYasha cradled Kagome in his arms until morning, feeling a peace he hadn't felt since his mother was alive. He drifted in and out of sleep all night, waking whenever he dreamt that their kiss had been just a dream, to kiss Kagome's hair and reassure himself that it had actually happened. He felt her wake but he didn't move.

Kagome woke after a very peaceful sleep to the wonderful realization that she and InuYasha had shared a real kiss the previous night. She twirled a lock of InuYasha's and her own hair together, silver on black, yin on yang. She lifted her head to look into InuYasha's eyes and she smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him.

InuYasha nodded and she said, "I want you to kiss me again." InuYasha smiled and complied.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome and InuYasha arrived for breakfast separately but the friends were well aware that they had spent the night together in the God tree. Sly glances towards them had both InuYasha and Kagome blushing furiously. Finally Miroku commented, "I guess Myouga was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"It wasn't the Tetsusaiga that made InuYasha transform, it _was_ because he loves Kagome."

InuYasha looked like he was going to yell at Miroku but Kaede headed off further confrontation, "Let it go. Both of you. InuYasha's feelings for Kagome are between him and Kagome. It's none of your business." Miroku started to reply but Kaede cut him off, "No one talks about your feelings for Sango, so you can afford your friends the same courtesy." It was Miroku and Sango's turns to blush.

The girls finished their breakfasts quickly and left to go get water. They were both quiet for a little while as they walked but then Sango spoke, "It's been an eventful couple days for you."

Kagome sighed in agreement, "And for InuYasha."

"Do you think Kaede is right? Does Miroku have feelings for me?" Sango stopped facing her friend.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, didn't you know?"

"Well, he's always trying to grope me, but he still asks every woman he meets to bear his children."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure what that's all about. But he looks at you differently and he seems less able to control himself around you. He always keeps an eye on you whenever we fight. And have you ever walked alone when he's been traveling with us?" Kagome knew that Kaede was right, and she was coming to see that when it came to matters of the heart, the people involved were usually the most blind to what was going on. Sango blushed when Kagome continued, "Have you kissed yet?"

Sango shook her head and turned the tables, "Have you and InuYasha kissed?" The redness in her friends' face answered her question and she laughed out loud. It was a sound they didn't hear very often and Kagome was glad for it. "What was it like?"

"Which one?"

Sango laughed again, "You tell me."

"Well, you know he kissed me when he was a demon, and it was scary. Then he did it again when he woke up, that was nice, but it was very fast." Kagome was only blushing slightly; not having the boys around made her less self-conscious. "Then last night it was exciting, and almost a little dangerous. This morning was nice too, more relaxed, not as intense, natural almost." Kagome was flushed, but not with embarrassment.

Sango threw her arm around her friend and led her out of her reverie towards the water. When they returned the others (minus InuYasha) were in conversation with Suki. The injured had recovered remarkably overnight with Kagome's medicine and a night in a safe place, so they were packing provisions to get home. Suki approached Kagome after she had finished talking to Kaede and Miroku.

"I wanted to thank you Kagome." Suki said, taking Kagome's hands in her own. "If not for you and your friend we would still be captives, or dead." Her eyes shot to some of the men. "I wanted to thank him as well but he seems to have run off."

"He does that."

"Well, please thank him for us, I wish you well. Goodbye." Suki bowed to Kagome and Kagome bowed back. The friends watched as the group of no-longer-prisoners walked out of sight. Kagome went to look for InuYasha. She didn't have to go far; he was back in the God tree.

"You missed Suki and the others' farewell." She told him, craning her neck trying to see him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"InuYasha-" Kagome began, the next word coming was clear so InuYasha leaped down to avoid being sat from a tree branch, but Kagome held the dreaded word. "They wanted to thank you."

"Me?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you they'd all still be captive, or worse." _Come to think of it, so would I_. Kagome thought.

"They really wanted to thank me?" InuYasha wasn't used to thanks, even after saving people; and he'd been pretty frightening when he'd saved these particular people.

"Yes InuYasha." She was losing patience again. "It's not like I'd make it up."

"I didn't mean that you were." InuYasha's tone was suddenly arrogant and Kagome sucked in a deep breath to start yelling at him when he wrapped himself around her and kissed her. Her breath was stolen by the sudden kiss and she conformed to his body with her own. They stayed that way for a long time. When the kiss finally broke they were both breathing heavily and the look in InuYasha's eyes make Kagome's heart skip. Without breaking eye contact he scooped her up into his arms and walked to a secluded , shady area in the clearing. He laid her gently in the soft grass and lay down beside her.

He had a hand on her hip and the other supporting his head, she was laying in a similar fashion, her free hand on his arm. "I have a secret too Kagome." He was speaking very softly. When Kagome didn't answer him he let his hand reach up to touch her face, she leaned into his warm, calloused but gentle hand and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Time stopped for Kagome. She thought she'd heard wrong, or that she was dreaming, or unconscious or something. She had dreamt of those words being said to her by the hanyou for a long time now, and she longed to say them to him. But she was afraid that she was dreaming, and if she said them aloud and this wasn't happening, someone might hear her. InuYasha might hear her, and if this was a dream and he didn't return her feelings, she didn't know what she'd do. The sun on her skin, the smell of the forest, his hand on her face and the rock poking her in the leg finally convinced her that she wasn't dreaming. She opened her eyes to look into the amber orbs of her beloved. "I love you InuYasha."


	8. Chapter 8

Those few moments between his admission and hers lasted forever in InuYasha's mind and heart. He'd not said those words since Kikyo, and he now knew that he hadn't meant them then, not the way he could mean them now. Kagome had taught him the value of human life; she had shown him the beauty in each and every day. She had taught him to laugh, though he didn't do it very often. She taught him patience, though he wasn't much good at it and she taught him to care. Kagome had taught him to trust. He'd never trusted Kikyo the way he trusted Kagome, or even their other companions. And now that he knew all that she had taught him he could truly say he loved her. And to hear her say it back would mean everything to him.

InuYasha closed the distance between them and lay partially on top of Kagome, their legs tangled, their arms wrapped up in each other. A silver curtain enveloped their upper bodies and Kagome loved the feeling of being completely isolated with InuYasha, his attention on her and her alone. The look he had on his face was intense, but it didn't scare her, not now that she knew how he felt. She whispered his name and he kissed her.

Their kiss swept them away and before they were even aware they were naked. They lay on top of InuYasha's white hoari and underneath his cloak. Their coupling was gentle and lasted a good portion of the morning. Afterwards, Kagome lay in the crook of InuYasha's arm, one hand on his chest. She was happier than she'd thought possible. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat and thought carefully about their activity. She didn't blush.

Kagome realized InuYasha had fallen asleep. She thought she'd be tired too but she couldn't relax, she was too elated to think about sleep. Instead she leaned up on her elbow to study his face. Human or hanyou it was a handsome face, strong lines and enticingly boyish the way his bangs fell into his eyes. There was nothing boyish about his body though. He was lean and his muscles flexed distractingly when he moved. The rosary with her power was still around his neck and she fingered a bead for a moment, thinking that her power over him was nothing compared to his over her heart. He had been, ok still was, a stubborn hanyou with a one track mind. _Though it seems he has more than one track_. Kagome giggled a little at the thought. She sighed then, content.

Another thing she loved about him was his ears. They were soft and swiveled cutely when he was listening to things. She thought back to the first time she had touched them; it was when she'd discovered him bound to the God tree when she first came to the feudal era. So much had happened since then, good and bad, this was one of the good. She stretched up a little farther until she could rub his ears.

Kagome got comfortable and finally started to feel sleepy, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of InuYasha's body under hers, the masculine smell of him and the softness of his ears as she rubbed them. She finally fell asleep as he started to purr.

InuYasha had woken when Kagome touched his ears but he enjoyed the feel of her as she thought he slept so he didn't show he was awake. He had to suppress his desire to react when she started stroking his ears but he couldn't control the purr. He felt her body relax and he realized he was in a bit of a predicament. She had gotten him wound up from the caressing but now she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her, especially for what he had in mind. InuYasha wasn't sure she'd be ready to again so soon, but he was very ready. Finally he resorted to dirty tactics.

He started lightly running his hands up and down her body, going slowly so as to wake each and every nerve. He avoided her more enticing areas at first, but soon he was caressing her curves and a small moan escaped her lips. She was still mostly asleep so InuYasha gently rolled her over so that he could access more of her body. He buried his face in her neck and was rewarded by her shiver at the touch of his lips on her skin. She was more awake now as he kissed her neck and her breasts. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair and he ducked his head until her hands found his ears and she started stroking them again.

He tasted her lips and this kiss was different than the others before. The other kisses were ones of discovery, this kiss was pure desire. As their bodies came together as one, they whispered each other's names over and over, driving the fire. As they approached climax Kagome's head was on InuYasha's shoulder, just by his neck and he felt a flash as she bit him. He dropped his head to reciprocate as their lovemaking became complete. At this point they were both exhausted so they fell asleep almost immediately, still tangled together.

InuYasha woke first. All he saw was a blur of black hair until he turned his head. Then he saw where his fangs had marked Kagome as his mate. He fingered the place where she had marked him first, feeling the scab that was forming. He wondered how she knew what to do, or if it had simply been a reaction. He nuzzled into her hair and sighed, then he rolled onto his back so he could see the sky. It appeared to be early afternoon and soon to start raining. It seemed like a lifetime since he had told Kagome that he loved her. "InuYasha?" Kagome's voice was a bit sleepy.

"I'm here." He said, rolling up to look at her. He brushed some hair out of her face and she smiled and opened her eyes. He touched the mark on her shoulder and she glanced at his mark. "Did you mark me on purpose?"

Kagome nodded, "Sango told me about the mark. You're not upset are you?"

InuYasha shook his head, causing his hair to fall around her in a curtain, "How could I be?" She smiled at him, "I marked you too."

"Yeah, you did." InuYasha kissed her again but she pushed him away before it could get serious. "We should get back before someone comes looking for us." InuYasha nodded and helped her to her feet. Even though it was a strange thing to do considering what they'd spent the last few hours doing, he turned his back so she could get dressed.

Kagome smiled, he was trying to be a gentleman, she thought it was sweet. Now that she was away from the heat of his body and the warmth of the cloak she shivered in the cool afternoon breeze. InuYasha was dressed when she turned around, but when he saw her shiver he put his cloak around her. She smiled at him and took his hand as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

Sango was the first to see them and in a glance she took in the pair holding hands, the disheveled look of them, InuYasha's cloak on Kagome and the blood she saw at their necks and she couldn't contain her grin. She spun on her heel and ran to tell the others. InuYasha could hear her telling them that InuYasha finally mated Kagome and not to embarrass them when they came in. Shippo's squeal of delight was audible to Kagome despite her less acute hearing.

The pair lifted the curtain to Kaede's hut and walked in, hand in hand.


End file.
